


Of Lollipops and Catnip

by Riverwater12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I was not, Cat!Sam, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I wish I could say I was drunk when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverwater12/pseuds/Riverwater12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a cat, and it's up to Gabriel to take care of him. A short one-shot produced when I was fooling around, but who knows, that could change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lollipops and Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Just transferred this over from Fanfiction.net to have something posted, this is one of the few things I've actually managed to write down. I know it doesn't make much sense, I wrote this for a friend about 2 years ago and was in a very strange place at the time. But it's crammed with fluff and shhhhhhh, logic? We don't need logic here! Enjoy

Gabriel paced back and forth in the hotel room, running a hand through his thick hair nervously. This was insane, how could this happen? _Dammit Michael._ He was interrupted by a concerned "Mew?" and looked up to see the little orange tabby watching him questioningly from the bed. The cat had the brightest green eyes and looked up at him intensely.

The angel hesitated and then kneeled down in front of it. He knew it was true, but he just had to be sure. "Sam? Is that you?" he asked hoping this was some sort of mistake, but he was the trickster. He knew a trick when he saw one and this- this was real and his suspicions were confirmed when Sam let out another soft "Mew" and began to purr.

Just then there was a knock at the door and they heard a male's voice, the hotel manager. "Hey, open up! It's half past check-out time and I need you guys out. Are ya gonna pay for another night or what?" "Come on, Sam" Gabe indicated for the cat to climb into his arms so they could disappear out of there. Sam didn't move and stared from Gabriel to out towards the parking lot and back to Gabriel again before giving out a very firm _Mrow!_

"Oh come on Sam! The Impala will be fine!"

"Meow"

"I know that's Dean's car."

"Meow"

"No, they won't tow it!"

"Hey! What are you doing in there? I need you out now!" The hotel owner kept pounding on the door. Sam just continued to sit there and watch him with a smug look. Gabriel glared. "Fine!" he snapped and opened the door. "We're leaving now, no need to make a big deal out of it." The man looked like he was about to return with some smart remark but then his eyes wandered over Gabriel's shoulder to Sam on the bed. "Hey! There's no pets allowed in here! I'm charging you extra now, and where's the other guy-" Gabriel pressed two fingers to the man's forehead, causing him to collapse, before walking out the door, Sam trotting behind him.

* * *

 

"Michael! Oh, Mikey, get your heavenly ass down here right now."

Gabriel stood in the abandoned warehouse now, Sam watching him from his seat on an old dusty desk that had been left behind. "Don't worry Sam, we'll have you back to normal in no time, Michaels behind this, I just know it."

Sam purred and closed his eyes contentedly. His tail flicked lazily back and forth and for few seconds the sound of his purring filled the room. Then he pricked his ears up and he hissed right before Michael appeared suddenly in a flash of light.

"Hello there, little brother"

"Michael." Gabriel nodded towards his brother. Michael turned to look at the orange tabby now.

"Sam, I see you're looking well."

Sam hissed, making sure to show his sharp little teeth, and made a growling noise in his throat. Michael chuckled and turned lazily back to Gabriel. "So, what is it you want, or can I dare to hope that you just missed spending quality time with me?"

"Come on Michael, enough, now are you going to turn him back or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Michael ignored the question and made his way casually to the desk where Sam hissed again and trotted quickly to Gabriel, turning to glare back and twitching his tail angrily. "Come now little brother, what is it with you and father's little playthings, hm? It was one thing for Lucifer to be thrown out, but you, you choose to stay away."

"Well you're not exactly a ray of sunshine, now are you, Mikey? Now are you going to change him back or what?"

Michael continued to look bored. "Oh relax, just thought I'd have a little fun, I can have some of that too, can't I? He'll be back to normal again by tonight." And with that, there was a flash of bright white light and the angel was gone.

* * *

 

Sam peered with wide eyes over at Gabriel, who had just made a round tin can appear and was setting it out open in front of him. He slowly moved over, sniffed it once and gave Gabriel a look. _Are you kidding me?_

"Don't look at me that way, its cat food. You're a cat, eat it." Sam continued to stare. "Well I'm sorry, I couldn't bother to get you any salad flavor!" he said sarcastically and sprawled out on the floor to watch.

Sam slowly sniffed the contents of the can again, and then very slowly, licked at it with his tiny pink tongue. His eyes widened and he turned to Gabriel and let out an enthusiastic "Meow!" and began to down the rest. Gabriel watched, slowly smiling, "Oh you know I'm never going to let you live this one down."

Sam padded over to Gabriel purring and rubbed his cheek against Gabriel's before curling up into the crook of his arm. His purring filled the room as they settled down to wait. Gabriel pulled Sam closer and stared down into the little green orbs that were the brightest thing in the room. "Goodnight Sammy."

And the cat continued to purr.


End file.
